


Unveiling.

by sleepyprincess



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Car Sex, Clothed Sex, F/M, Fondling, Fooling Around, Foreplay, Groping, Hand Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, clitoral stimulation, handjob through clothes, not exactly sex, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyprincess/pseuds/sleepyprincess
Summary: Sophie ends up on Lucifer's lap on the car ride home.It was Asmo's idea.It was Mammon's fault in the first place.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 184





	Unveiling.

_Fuck you, Asmo. You know what you’re doing, you little shit._ I felt absolutely no desires of repentance while spitting these internal curses at him. I gave him the most venomous scowl I could as he sat in the passenger’s seat – he hummed contentedly, disregarding me on purpose as he filed his nails.  


_You fucking know, you damn Avatar of Pettiness._  


After all, _it was **all** his fault I ended up on Lucifer’s lap in the backseat_.  


**_*RECORD SCRATCH*_ **  


**_*FREEZE FRAME*_ **  


Yup, that's me. You're probably wondering how I ended up in this situation, huh.  


Earlier that evening, several of us from the House of Lamentation (myself, Lucifer, Asmodeus, Beel and Mammon) went to Ristorante Six for dinner. We ran into Diavolo and Barbatos there – which resulted in us all migrating to The Fall. The Demon Prince insisted on paying for all the drink rounds, which StupidMammon took advantage of. Thanks to our resident idiot living up to his Avatar title, he puked all over the backseat area of Diavolo’s and Lucifer’s cars, thus making both vehicles unable to be driven. In the midst of us trying to figure out a ride, the Prince was called away to RAD. He instructed Barbatos to retrieve another one of his cars, as the tainted ones were towed away for cleaning – the Avatar of Greed threw up enough for ten people.  


**_Stupid Mammon.  
_ **

Mercifully, it only took 20 minutes for the loyal servant to fetch another car. As soon as Barbatos rolled up with the car, Mammon was passed out after he climbed in the backseat. There were only three seats (Barb drove, naturally), and four of us left.  


Asmodeus, sexy bastard as he is, swiftly claimed the front seat. He chimed on about how I was the smallest and would have to sit on someone’s lap. Much to my dismay, the Avatar of Pride – the one demon I’d harbored a significant crush on – concurred with him.  


My objections were brushed off, with Beel apologizing for not letting me sit on his lap; he was too hungry to let anything press against his stomach, he claimed.  


The alcohol still ran fervently in my veins as I shifted in Lucifer’s lap. I relaxed more against him, sleepiness beginning to overpower my inhibitions. I was certain he wouldn’t try anything, as he didn’t seem to show any interest in me.  


Until I felt a hand on my waist.  


In the security of the shadows, I looked around at everyone in the car – Barbatos drove the car smoothly, Asmo was purring to himself as he tapped away at his phone, Mammon was still passed out, and Beel was too hungry to do anything but nap. I glanced down and noticed the familiar gloved hand snaking its way down to the side of my thigh. My alertness switched back on when I felt the firstborn’s hand slip under the hem of my tiny black dress.  


I tensed up against him, his other hand pulling my back to his chest by the other side of my waist. The hand that made its way under my dress travelled to my inner thigh, his covered fingers yanking my barely-there panties to the side.  


My try at stopping Lucifer flunked when he used his middle and ring finger to rub my already-enlarged clit. I grappled onto the forearm of his working hand and squeezed it as a warning. This merely revitalized him, making him rub my now pulsating clit faster than before.  


In addition to being jilled off, I felt his own arousal beginning to manifest against my ass. I decided to repay him with a vengeance and slipped my free hand between my legs, groping him through his trousers. I was met with uneven breathing in my ear, striving to keep quiet in the ambience of the car.  


The oldest brother nuzzled the area between my neck and shoulder, his head on the side closest to the car to maintain discretion to a degree. He nibbled on the exposed skin and shushed me between bites. His hips indulged in small, sharp jerks as I stroked him outside of his pants. His free arm faintly pulled one of my straps down, followed by him pulling my waist into a hug. Both our breaths threatening exposure to the others, the debauchery we were currently engaging in.  


I took another quick look around me, relieved to see everyone still in the same position from earlier. I closed my eyes and felt my own release nearing, my thighs slightly quivering from the stimulation of Luci’s formidable fingers. I felt his release also approaching, his cock twitching against my hand. His precum would surely smear his bottoms – _thank the Demon King he wore black_.  


The car came to an unforeseen halt, which induced muffled moans from the firstborn and I. I felt his own wetness spreading all over my ass and hand, all while I elusively spasmed against his fingers. I felt both of us slow down momentarily before Lucifer turned me away, having me facing the car door. I rested my head against his shoulder, doing everything in my power to steady my breathing as he held me against him.  


Little did I know, Asmodeus smirked in triumph as he locked eyes with his oldest brother. The latter shifted his gaze away from him, grateful the absence of light masked the blush adorning his cheeks.  


I was suddenly anxious, in the best way, to get home.


End file.
